Mirror Mirror
by Mayasha-chan
Summary: "Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it…irreplaceable" (Bruce Banner X OC)(Song fic)


(Hey Guys! So this is going to be the first 1 in my RWBY arc of song fics. I thought that the lyrics and generally tune of the song really suited Bruce for this one. As always, the fic will flow much better if you listen to the song while reading it. So here's a link to the song; watch?v=lU9YFgsQ... Anyway! Hope you enjoy it!~)

"_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it…irreplaceable"_

~Bruce P.O.V~

I was walking down another corridor of the 'Avengers Tower' looking for Nina.

She's been fairly quiet the quiet the last couple of days, only answering with "It's nothing" anytime anyone asked her what was wrong.

'Well not this time' I thought, 'I'm not going to let her suffer by herself. Not this time.'

I carried on down the long corridor, checking each room on the way.

She was nowhere to be found.

"Where could she be?"

I pondered the thought for a moment when it suddenly clicked.

There was only one place she could be.

With a destination mind, I instantly made my way to the elevator and asked Jarvis to take me to the correct floor.

~~~~~O~~~~~

As soon as the doors opened I let my feet take me to the one and only place Nina goes to when she has nowhere else to turn to.

The Piano room.

Tony made it especially for Nina after she played a remarkable piece at his last birthday party.

Nina loved music. It was clear to see.

With every note she played, every note she sang. Her passion and love for music made all those around her happy.

Her expression was always one of happiness whenever she was involved with music.

It gave her a sense of freedom.

I was torn from my thoughts by the faint sound of high key piano notes being played. I steadily opened the door and slipped into the room to see Nina sitting in front of a grand white piano.

With her back to me she hadn't seen me enter the room. I was about to make my presence known, but I hesitated. Something in my gut told me that I shouldn't interrupt her. Not yet.

Her fingers gently graced the same two keys again before gliding further down the piano forming an elegant melody. It was at this point when a beautiful, serene voice filled the room.

At this point she increased the tempo of the song, slowly losing herself in the music.

Her fingers skilfully descended down the piano keys. Never once faltering.

She repeated this process, travelling up and down the scales a few times before bringing both hands down creating a deep resonating sound.

Everything fell quiet for a brief moment until only a single note was steadily repeated, accompanied by Nina's angelic voice.

It was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

'Oh how I wish she could be mine.'

I was immediately brought back to the music a by sudden change in tone. The angelic solo had finished, now returning to the rapid tune from before. The change evident in Nina's voice too.

Nina suddenly went deathly silent barely whispering the last few words.

I watched her ease the melody down before all but abandoning it on a dull low note. She brought her hands to her face and started to weep.

My heart ached as her sobs echoed around the room.

"Nina, you've had all this pain and suffering bottled up inside you" I murmured, slowly walking over to her.

She lifted her head up and twisted her body to face me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

My heart almost broke at the sight.

I crouched down and getting embraced her fragile form with my own.

Her once quiet sobs then escalated into heart wrenching cries as she clung to me like a life line.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand. It's not always easy to explain."

Nina simply whimpered in reply, her body trembling in my arms.

I placed a soft kiss on top of her head and started gently stroking her short red hair.

"It's okay Nina. It's okay. You're not alone anymore. I'm here now."

(It's a bit depressing, but I want everyone to remember that people can't always explain why they are suffering. Sometimes they don't want to explain it at all! So please, don't try and force them to. What they really need is someone to be there for them. A shoulder to lean on and a reassurance that they're not alone.

For those of you who are suffering, just know that you're not alone. There are people who love you and will be there for you when you need them most. So don't give in. Stay strong and carry on!)


End file.
